beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Magical Mystery Tour (album)
Magical Mystery Tour is the name of an album by The Beatles which was made to correspond to the film, Magical Mystery Tour. It contains several songs from the movie such as "I Am the Walrus", and "Blue Jay Way". made on April 25-November 7, 1967 which was made to correspond to the film, Magical Mystery Tour. It contains several songs from the movie such as "I Am the Walrus", and "Blue Jay Way". About Magical Mystery tour contains songs both from the movie of the same name and other singles. It was made without the guidance of Brain Epstein, so the Beatles were found lost and confused while making this album. Magical Mystery Tour is also track 1 on this album. This movie/album was made to take you away on a "magical" journey with Paul, Ringo, John, and George, or the four magicians. The cover art portrays the band in costumes, as seen in the I Am the Walrus musical segment of the film. John is the walrus, Ringo is a chicken, Paul is a hippo and George is a bunny. The project of Magical Mystery Tour and the album are considered to be the Beatles' only failure. Tracks All songs Lennon/McCartney except where otherwise noted. Side one # "Magical Mystery Tour" – 2:48 # "The Fool on the Hill" – 3:00 # "Flying" (Lennon/McCartney/Harrison/Starkey) – 2:16 # "Blue Jay Way" (George Harrison) – 3:50 # "Your Mother Should Know" – 2:33 # "I Am the Walrus" – 4:35 Side two # "Hello, Goodbye" – 3:24 # "Strawberry Fields Forever" – 4:05 # "Penny Lane" – 3:00 # "Baby You're a Rich Man" – 3:07 # "All You Need Is Love" – 3:57 Personnel *George Harrison - guitar, vocals, harmonica on "The Fool on the Hill" *John Lennon - guitar, piano, electric piano, mellotron, vocals, harmonica on "The Fool on the Hill" *Paul McCartney - bass guitar, electric piano, melotron, vocals, recorder on "The Fool on the Hill" *Ringo Starr - drums, vocals Engineers *Geoff Emerick & Ken Scott Additional Musicians *"Magical Mystery Tour" - Mal Evans and Neil Aspinall on percussion, David Mason, Elgar Howarth, Roy Copestake and John Wilbraham on trumpets *"The Fool on the Hill" - Christoper Taylor, Richard Taylor and Jack Ellory on flute *"I Am the Walrus" - Sidney Sax, Jack Rothstein, Ralph Elman, Andrew McGee, Jack Greene, Louis Stevens, John Jezzard and Jack Richards on violins, Lionel Ross, Eldon Fox, Brian Martin and Terry Weil on cellos and Neill Sanders, Tony Tunstall and Morris Miller on horns, Peggie Allen, Wendy Horan, Pat Whitmore, Jill Utting, June Day, Sylvia King, Irene King, G. Mallen, Fred Lucas, Mike Redway, John O'Neill, F. Dachtler, Allan Grant, D. Griffiths, J. Smith and J. Fraser on backing vocals *"Hello, Goodbye" - Ken Essex, Leo Birnbaum on violas *"Strawberry Fields Forever" - Mal Evans on percussion, Tony Fisher, Greg Bowen, Derek Watkins and Stanley Roderick on trumpets and John Hall, Derek Simpson, Norman Jones on cellos *"Penny Lane" - Ray Swinfield, P. Goody, Manny Winters and Dennis Walton on flutes, Leon Calvert, Freddy Clayton, Bert Courtley and Duncan Campbell on trumpets, Dick Morgan and Mike Winfield on English horns, Frank Clarke on double bass and David Mason on piccolo trumpet *"Baby, You're a Rich Man" - Eddie Krammer on vibraphone *"All You Need is Love" - George Martin on piano, Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, Marianne Faithfull, Keith Moon, Eric Clapton, Pattie Boyd Harrison, Jane Asher, Mike McCartney, Maureen Starkey, Graham Nash and wife, Gary Leeds and Hunter Davies on backing vocals, Sidney Sax, Patrick Halling, Eric Bowie and Jack Holmes on violins, Rex Morris and Don Honeywill on sax, David Mason and Stanley Woods on trumpets, Evan Watkins and Henry Spain on horns, Jack Emblow on accordion and Brian Martin on cello Covers/Parodies Parodies Covers ru:Magical Mystery Tour (альбом) Category:Albums Category:Magical Mystery Tour Category:Soundtracks